Curse of the Dog II: The Return
by Ancient Angel
Summary: We're back, and it seems new trouble is brewing. This time the Ring of Anubis has been stolen, and some one new has arrived, but is he friend or foe. As far as I know no couples. AU, OCs
1. Chap 1: Shopping Surprise

Nikki: I'm back!  
  
Angel: Some one, please save me.  
  
Yoko: Hello again!  
  
Nikki: And I'm gonna try and attempt to get all the people who continually reviewed CotD into this fiction.  
  
Yoko: Which, by the way, is entitled "CotD II: The Return."  
  
Angel: Sounds creepy for something that's suppose to be adventure, fantasy, and humor.  
  
Nikki: Lol, heh. Anyways, what ever else I have to say, I'll say at the end of the chapter.  
  
Chapter 1: Shopping Surprise  
  
------------------  
  
Kaiba sighed defeated as his brother dragged him around the store. "Seto! This way, this aisle might have something she'd like!"  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes as he brother gestured for him to follow. It didn't make a difference, he didn't have a choice but to follow since his brother still had a vice-like hold on his wrist.  
  
He blinked as they came to a halt. Mokuba letting go and walking off to look at some stuff. Seto rubbed his wrist to try and get the circulation flowing again. 'Dang, he's strong for his age and size.'  
  
"Heeeeeey, Kaiba!" He jumped and turned on heal to see who was behind him.  
  
"Grr.. Mutt, if you ever do that again, I'll-" But before he could finish, Mokuba had called out.  
  
"Seto! Come check this out!" The older Kaiba turned around and followed where he had heard his younger brother's voice. Joey, out of boredom, followed too.  
  
"What is it Mokuba?" He found his brother looking at some trinkets, leaning over some to get a better look, his eyes widened slightly.  
  
One of them was an image of the large dog they had seen from the staff before. 'The heck?!' Kaiba twitched once before taking a step back.  
  
Joey blinked and stared bewildered. "Woah, how ironic is that.."  
  
Mokuba blinked when he heard Joey, looking up at the blonde. "Joey, I didn't even know you were hear."  
  
The blonde sweatdropped and smiled. "That's okay. So what is the almighty Seto Kaiba doing here at the mall. I can understand Mokuba being here, but you. Woah, something must be up." He smiled goofily, Kaiba just scoffed and turned away, looking at the other items.  
  
Mokuba shook his head and sighed. "We're looking for a gift."  
  
"Oh.. for Rian. I see. Maybe I can help a little." Joey smiled down at the ebony haired boy who grinned back and nodded.  
  
"Okay, thanks." Both boys went to work at searching for a suitable gift.  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes and sneered as that mutt Wheeler pulled some sort of plush toy of a shelf and had somehow manage to make the other plush toys collapse and topple over him. Mokuba just stared wide-eyed at the scene before laughing.  
  
He stood up straight and looked around. He had might as well since he was here. But still, it was strange to see the figurine there, the story wasn't popular or well-known and he was pretty sure the incident was secret.  
  
He stopped by where they had seen it. He studied it from where it was laid out. It sparkled slightly. It appeared that the dog was larger than a wolf even, so it must've been no ordinary canine. It was a brown color with darker spots in certain areas such as its paws, ears, tail, and snout. He took notice to the dark patch of fur around it's one eye.  
  
The figurine was made in a crouching position so the large dog's chest was low to the ground, it's tail swayed over and curled slightly on its back. Its legs and paws in position as if ready to pounce and strike.  
  
The image was entrancing almost. He was so caught up in it he didn't notice Mokuba and Joey coming back and up behind him.  
  
"Seto!" Mokuba chimed, the elder brother jumping slightly and turning around.  
  
"Wha? Oh, find a gift?"  
  
"Yep!" Mokuba held up the item and Seto nodded. "Joey helped me find it." The blonde smiled.  
  
"Hn. Okay, then, we better go pay for it, then I can get out of this place."  
  
"I gotta get going now, see ya, Mokuba!" Joey flashed a smile before jogging out of the store and down to the stairs.  
  
Mokuba and Seto going over to the cashiers to purchase the gift. After that passed, they headed back to the mansion, Mokuba tried to wrap the gift and wound up having the maids help him and had a big mess of paper, ribbons, and glitter in the room.  
  
The maids began to clean up the mess, Mokuba was heading up to his brother's room with the gift. "Seto." He knocked twice.  
  
"Come in." Seto called out from inside. Mokuba slipped through the door, placing the present on his brother's bed and heading over to him.  
  
Kaiba typed on his computer, doing 'needed' work for KaibaCorp.  
  
"The gift is all wrapped up and decorated.. as well as the den." At that last phrase, Seto looked up and at gazed at Mokuba questioningly. "Uhm, the maids are fixing that though." The younger boy laughed, Kaiba just smiled at his brother.  
  
"Thanks, Mokuba."  
  
"No problem! Glad to help."  
  
After that there was a long moment of silence. That figurine of the dog kept bugging Kaiba. "Mokuba, what did you ever do with the staff?"  
  
The raven haired child thought a moment, racking his mind for the answer. "I think it should be back at the museum."  
  
"Oh. Hm."  
  
"You thinking' about that trinket we found in the store." His brother only nodded in response. "Don't worry about, Big Brother! I'm sure it was just a coincidence." Mokuba put his hands behind his head, his elbows in the air, smiling in a relaxed position.  
  
Seto smiled and ruffled his little brother's hair. "I suppose so. You'd better get ready for bed."  
  
Mokuba smiled. "And you'd better get ready for that party tomorrow."  
  
Kaiba sighed tiredly. "Gee, how long has it been since I've been to a birthday party besides yours."  
  
Mokuba smiled. He sniffled and pretended to wipe away a tear that wasn't really there. "My brother is all grown up and going to a party. I'm so proud." He laughed at Kaiba's expression before running out of the room to help clean up the mess, then get ready for bed.  
  
Kaiba shook his head. "Little brothers.." He muttered under his breath. He looked over at the present, putting it on the desk near his bed, then going into his closet to prepare his clothes for tomorrow.  
  
After that was done, after he had washed up and made sure Mokuba was in bed. He finished up typing a few more documents, before deciding to call it quits for the night.  
  
He got into bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.  
  
Those girls would be there. Yugi and gang of nitwits would be there also.  
  
Oh yes, a long day indeed.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Nikki: It's short, but it's only the start and I needed a way to get the story going.  
  
Yoko: Anyways, we didn't really know what you wanted Rian. So if there's something-  
  
Angel: We suggest saying so, so that we have an idea of what to put in here. As well, we will be TRYING to put people in the fiction. Nikki doesn't do too good a job at managing so many people at once in a fiction.  
  
Nikki: Yeah, heh. Plus, I'm not sure how many people who reviewed the first CotD will be reviewing this one, so if you do review, tell me whether or not you want to be in this fiction so I can put you in here.  
  
Yoko: And just to brief you on what's up and happening. They're celebrating Rian's(ACME-Rian) birthday, even though it was sorta a few months ago maybe.  
  
Nikki: Heh..  
  
Yoko: Then the fun starts, cake, party games, then a trip to a fun place, that's where the action takes place as some one new steps in and havoc begins, and what connection does Mokuba have to the staff.  
  
Angel: And one more thing, we're announcing who S-N is, since Nikki is uncertain if she did that.  
  
Nikki: Some people figured it out already. But S-N is an OC based up part of my personality. And S-N is my initials backwards. N.S. Her name is to be mentioned later on though.  
  
Yoko: Until the next chapter! 


	2. Chap 2: Birthday Bash

I don't know if I can use script form anymore so that might change the author's notes. And now I have to break the emoticon habit. Ah well, no bother. So, back to the point, I won't have the random author's notes up here so poor Yoko loses that job and Angel won't be joining us anymore as she grew bored and went off somewhere. But I'll be numbering certain things I might need to explain. You'll see explanations at the end of the chapter.

And I asked who wanted to be in the sequel. As far as I know, Yesima, Rian & Raema are appearing again, and new characters are Yoko and Ben.

Before I get on to the second chapter, let me just say a few things. First, pardon any typos and grammar errors, my typing skillz seemed to vanish when I'm at home, and magically reappear at school(I do all my school work on computer now). Second, Fiona and Kuronue(Fiona's pup) will be here for the birthday party, as for the rest of the story, they'll be gone. Thirdly, S-N will be there for the party, but will be removed replaced for the rest of the story.(By another character similar). So yeah, this is one of the sequels that are based on the first story but aren't really much of a continuation, being there's new twists. Enough of this now.

----------------------------------------------------

Kaiba woke up to a start. Mokuba had snuck into his brother's room and decided to pounce on him.

"Big Brother! Time to get up!" Mokuba giggled as he sat on top of his older brother.

Kaiba groaned and pulled the covers over his head. He let out a muffled question. "What time is it?"

Mokuba smiled. "7:00 am!" He said it as if it was nothing to be up at seven after having gone to bed so late, but then that was Kaiba's fault wasn't it.

Kaiba sat up and looked at Mokuba. "I don't have any early meetings, and my work is caught up for three months, why are you waking me up so early??"

Mokuba tilted his head. "Jou called and told me to tell you that some of the others were meeting in a bit to prepare the party."

Kaiba groaned again. "When did he call..?" He paused. "When and where the hell did he get my number??"

Mokuba bopped his brother over the head and promptly blurted into Kaiba's ear. "What happened to less profanity in front of little siblings? And he probably got our number sometime during the freak show before." Mokuba hopped off the bed and looked back at his brother rubbing his head. "Oh, and I don't know if you've heard, but Fiona is moving back home to America in a few days."

Kaiba blinked and looked at him. "She is?"

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah, she said she didn't really want to, but her father has a lot of stuff he has to do there and he doesn't feel it safe enough to leave her here."

Kaiba merely snorted. "I don't blame him for that.."

The raven haired child was about to leave. "Anyways, I'll get the limo ready while you get dressed, there's no way I'm letting you get out of this, I hope you know."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "What ever." Mokuba left the room, and Kaiba got out of bed, slipping out of his bed clothes and into the clothes he had prepared the night before. He was about to leave when he remembered the present.

He sighed and picked it up, then headed down stairs. He wasn't much for breakfast, he didn't care for that 'it's the most important meal of the day' stuff. He had high endurance, so it didn't bother him much.

As Mokuba had said, the limo was ready for him had he told himself that he might as well since he didn't have anything better to do. Mokuba was waiting in the limo, he smiled when Seto got in.

"C'mon, Seto. Don't be so grim about it, try to have fun!" Mokuba coaxed.

Kaiba growled low. "I think I've had enough fun for one lifetime."

They were silent for most of ride, and when they reached their destination, Mokuba was happy. Kaiba, on the other hand, didn't share the same enthusiasm.

Mokuba had taken the gift and ran inside the building where the party was being held. 1

Kaiba followed his little brother in and saw the others setting things up. Yugi and his band of groupies were there. Joey was pretty much all around the food table, claiming to be testing the food and that only the best could be served for Rian. Tea was helping with some of the decorations but mostly keeping her eye on Joey.

To Kaiba's surprise, Ryou, Malik, and Duke were there. Ryou was placing the food on the table while Malik set of the drinks, both of them smiling sheepishly at Joey while helping each other organize the food.

Of course, Odion 2 was there, keeping watch of his younger 'brother' and helping whenever he could. Ishizu was helping Tea with the decoration because the girl had to often leave to shoo Joey away from the food table.

Yugi, Tristan, and Duke were setting up some lights and decorations. Yugi was mostly handing them things since he was sort of too short to reach, but he didn't seem to mind so as long as he helped in some way.

Eventually Serenity came in from the back room and managed to distract her brother from the food table, much to Tea's relief.

Mokuba soon jumped in to help with the decorations and food. Kaiba finding a nice quiet corner to stand in.

Tristan had whispered something to Duke who gave him a sour expression in return, only causing Tristan to grin broadly. Duke huffed and walked over to Kaiba.

"Hey, Kaiba. We were wondering if you could help with the lighting, music and sound affects." Duke stated once he reached the tall CEO.

Kaiba looked at Duke, shrugging. Like he said before, he had nothing better to do. "What ever." Duke rolled his eyes and led Kaiba to a medium sized table that held some sound equipment and a laptop that controlled the lights, sound, and music.

Once Kaiba was familiar with the equipment, which, mind you, didn't take long, Duke left and went back to helping with the decorations. Not too long after, Yesima and Raema had come in with a butt-load of presents.

S-N had followed in only a few minutes after, placing her gift on the table they had set aside for presents. It was piled high with gifts. Of course, she couldn't help but ask where most of the present came from since it seemed there were extras. Yugi explained that the yamis had gotten Rian gifts just for the heck of going to mall.

Yami had wanted to see this 'large community building of markets and clothing stands for gatherings of people'. Marik just wanted to be in a large crowd so he could do what ever it was that a six-year-old psycho yami does. Bakura wanted to go so he could see if he still had his skills of thievery, and if you couldn't already guess, Bakura's gift probably wasn't paid for until after they had left the mall.

Fiona had arrived a little later, Kuronue wasn't with her for once. She had two gifts with her, one a bit smaller than the other. She just giggled and said it was from Kuronue. Once everything was set to go, Raema left to go find Rian, saying it shouldn't be too hard.

They all took their place lined up next to each other. Kaiba stayed near the wall and leaned against it. The yamis came out and the hikaris then had to separate them so that they wouldn't try to kill each other.

Raema was right when she told them it wouldn't take too long, because she came back shortly, guiding Rian who had a blindfold on 'just for fun'. She led Rian into the building and told her to take off the blindfold. When she did she was greeted by everybody throwing confetti and yelling 'Happy Birthday!'.

Well, everybody except Kaiba, Marik, and Bakura. Because Marik and Bakura hardly knew what to do at the moment, and Kaiba didn't want to participate all that much. Yami knew what to do because Yugi had explained things to him the day before.

Thus the party began. There was a lot of random dancing and much to everyone's surprise, Kaiba was able to make a really good up-beat remix of songs. Joey stayed close to the food table, chatting with Yugi and Tristan every now and then until he went to go dance with Serenity just for fun.

Joey just laughed when Mokuba began dancing with Serenity, he went off to go dance with Fiona. S-N stayed by the food table, but for different reason than Joey had.

After that they gathered around to open gifts. Rian opening the nicely wrapped packages. She smiled at the presents she received. Loads upon loads of Megaman based items. Video games of sorts, game guides and duel monster cards. 3

Once the presents were opened and placed so that they could be carried with easy access, they went and ate a little. S-N helped Ryou bring out the cake, whilst Malik brought out more drinks, Yugi and Yami followed out with ice cream.

They enjoyed the splendid treats and talked amongst themselves. Kaiba mainly staying over at the table, messing with the equipment, keeping the music and lights going since he didn't really want to gather with the others. Mokuba and Fiona brought him so cake, ice cream, and a drink. Fiona smiled and Kaiba and went back to the others.

The day was long and busy with the gathering. While among other subjects. They talked about how both Fiona and S-N would be leaving soon. And for the heck of interest, Tristan tried to fool S-N into revealing what her initials were. 4

---------------------------------------------------

---TBC---

1 Okay, yeah, here's where you can use your imagination if you want to. Big, fun, roomy building filled with anything your decent mind can come up with. Decent meaning no 'mind in the gutter' thoughts.

2 I'd use Rishid, and I'd probably use the Japanese names, but since the other story had the dubbed names, I figured I might as well stick to those.

3 For the sake of the anime. I mean, yeah, this is suppose to be a YGO fanfiction, right?

4 You know what they are, but in the story they stand for something else I guess.


End file.
